thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game character who debuted in 1991 on the Sega Genesis console. He's the world's fastest hedgehog and he is meant to compete with Sega's rival, Nintendo, and their mascot, Mario. Sonic was created by Artist Naoto Ōshima, designer Hirokazu Yasuhara, and programmer Yuji Naka, as a blue and peach-skinned, green-eyed, human-like hedgehog, who has the ability to move faster than the speed of sound and to curl up into a ball (like a regular hedgehog), primarily to attack enemies. In the Sonic series Sonic has appeared in his games as the main character. In the first game, Sonic, living on South Island at the time, saw that his animal friends were being turned into robots by none other than the evil Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Doctor Robotnik used Sonic's robot turned friends to take over South Island and eventually the world. Sonic's mission was to find the six legendary Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik does and use their power to defeat Robotnik and save his home. The process of collecting the chaos emeralds came through special stages, which required the collecting 50 rings and jumping through the gold ring at the end of the stage. Over the next few games Sonic developed many friendships with characters that would help him in the eventual future, including his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower. Sonic crossed over into 3-D platforming in 1998 with Sonic Adventure, considered to be the best 3-D Sonic Game at the time, later titles followed like Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes. With the era of the Dreamcast coming to an end, and with millions of dollars in debt from the Sega Saturn, that failed to produce enough profit, Sega decided to test the waters. Sega began developing Sonic games for different consoles like Nintendo's Gamecube, Microsoft's Xbox, and Sony's Playstation 2. After the release of Shadow the Hedgehog, a chronological spin-off of Sonic's rival and ally Shadow, the series began a turn for the worst as reception for the games declined and it looked as if Sega was nailing the coffin on their own beloved franchise. Things turned back around with Sonic Unleashed in 2008, with Sonic returning to his platforming origins but with a mix of almost racing like gameplay with the popular Sonic Boost feature which allowed Sonic to run faster then ever before. Since then the past two years for the Hedgehog have returned him to his former glory with suprising titles like Sonic 4 : Episode 1 and Sonic Colors. Expectations were exceeded with the titles and publishers gave the games positive reception. His games are made for a younger generation of gamers including some amount of teens. However, since Classic Sonic fans are not happy with his recent 3-D outings such as Sonic Unleashed or Sonic Colors, Sega has decided to make Sonic Generations to combine the two hedgehogs. Memorable Quotes *"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" -Sonic's intro quote in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *"Hey, I'll play with you some other time!"-Sonic after beating a boss in Sonic Adventure. *"Here we......GOOO!" -Sonic while starting in a daytime level in Sonic Unleashed. *"Tsk, tsk. I'm a gallant hedgehog. Touch and you'll get burned." -Sonic after the main character in Crusader of Centy talks to him while relaxing. *"What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"- Sonic while talking with Shadow before their final fight in Sonic Adventure 2 *"You're too slow!"- one of Sonic's taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Too easy, piece of cake!"- one of Sonic's sayings after completing a stage *"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."- Sonic saying goodbye to Shadow after his suppossed death in Sonic Adventure 2 *"For the last time I'm a hedgehog, not a rat. Hedgehog! Hedge-hog!" - Sonic correcting Erazor Djinn. *"C'mon, step it up!" Sonic's neutral taunt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"I'm outta here!" Sonic after waiting 3 minutes in Sonic CD. *"Hey, pump it up!" Sonic when missing an objective in Sonic Adventure. *"That tornado is carrying a car!"- Sonic on the large fiery tornado flinging cars at him in the Crisis City stage *"Yo Eggman! Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day"- Sonic on being transformed into a werehog, being thrown from eggmans battleship, and falling on Chip who stopped his fall *"Hey Tails! You missed the BBBE!"- Sonic on the Best Boss Beating Ever *"No copyright law in the universe is going stop me!"- Sonic before beating Planet Wisp' boss *" A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do" - Sonic after beating Eggman in Sonic Colors Gallery Sonic adventure.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog's artwork from Sonic Adventure. Sonic gen..jpg| Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic's artwork in Sonic Generations. Sonic 06.jpg|Sonic's artwork from'' Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Sonic 03.jpg|Sonic's artwork from ''Sonic Advance 3. ImagesCAVAGK3Z.jpg|Sonic's other artwork from Sonic the Hedgheog (2006). CBBC-Sonic-Generations-artwork.jpg|Modern Sonic, Classic Sonic, Modern Tails and Classic Tails in Green Hill Zone. 300px-Porraf.png|Sonic's artwork from Sonic Generations. imagesCAHPAQ0H.jpg|Sonic's artwork from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Next_sonic_00.png|Sonic's third artwork in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). sonic 2.jpg|Sonic's artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. unleashed_sonic4.png|Sonic's artwork in Sonic Unleashed. Sonic tshirt head.png|Sonic's emblem. Classic Sonic.png|Classic Sonic, as seen in Sonic Generations. 111111111111.png 217px-Sonic Bios.png 258px-Sonic - Sonic Colors Artwork - (1).png 273px-Sonic Colors - Sonic - (3).png imagesCA0DZ3RC.jpg|Sonic in Sonic Adventure Sonic SSBB.png|Sonic in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic 171.png|Sonic in Sonic Unleashed. Sonic 1089.gif|Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2. imagesCA4FIWG4.jpg|Sonic in Sonic X imagesCAIA0SHE.jpg|Sonic in Sonic Advance 2 imagesCABCVLK5.jpg|Sonic's 15th Anniversary pose. Trivia *In his Archie Comics series, Sonic's real name was Maurice Hedgehog, given to him by his parents, but he legalized his name to Sonic later on *He has parents in the Archie Comics. *In 1991, his Codename was Mr. Needlemouse. *Sonic's best selling game by far is the first Sonic the Hedgehog with over 15 million units sold. *In the early days, Sonic's eyes were the color black, but then changed to green when Sonic was redesigned in 1998 where fans have come to know him as Modern Sonic (as of Sonic Generations). *In a Japanese Sonic Commercial, Sonic didn't blink at all (except once). *Sonic's voice actor was changed in early 2010 by Sega, replacing Sonic's 4Kids voice actor Jason Griffith. Sega hired Roger Craig Smith who is notable for voicing Ezio Auditore de Firenze in Assassins Creed II and Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 5. *Sonic's voice actor in Sonic X, Jason Griffith, also voice acted Brawly in the Pokemon series. *In the Archie Comics, Sonic has a Uncle named Chuck, who is famous for making the iconic chili dog that Sonic loves. *Sonic swore by his own moral code that he would never use weapons, usually being guns. *Sonic does not like water, he is absolutely scared of it. It is proven that he cant swim, so if he fell in a pool for instance someone would have to help him out. *Sonic actually has said a curse word in his video game career, it was used in Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic Series Category:Animals Category:Gaming Icons Category:Male Category:Sega